confinementfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor
Connor '''is the main protagonist of the series. He is a seemingly human SCP who possesses an ability that the Foundation has dubbed "regenerative immortality" and serves as a Disposable Class personnel for the SCP Foundation. He is currently in a great relationship with Natalie Powers, his psychologist and a side character on the show. Although he does not appear in any proper SCP articles on the actual wiki, Connor is suspected to be a Thaumiel Object Class SCP as he is an anomaly that aids in the containment of other SCPs and he is not fully human. Biography As a kid, Connor was told that his mother abandoned him inside a car in an empty parking lot as a baby. His anomalous traits were displayed as he died repeatedly of heatstroke, leading to a car filled with dead infants. Once discovered, Connor was brought into the protection of the SCP Foundation. He spent his young life in child centers before being moved to the testing facility where he currently resides. Most of his life was spent in the Foundation instead. As stated, he was quite depressed when he was told he had a mom. However he got over this when he discovered masturbation. (Those two are not related) Recent plot developments hint that Connor's anomalous properties are related to some demonic entity, and may have been responsible for the destruction of a small town. Personality Connor is a laid-back and sarcastic character. Though it lessens over the course of the series (possibly due to Natalie's influence), Connor acts resigned and depressed. This is probably due both to his painful existence (being repeatedly killed and receiving no thanks) and his ongoing imprisonment, which he has demonstrated a dislike for. He is normally friendly with staff and willing to cooperate with anomalous entities, though his speech in many of these interactions is dominated by his trademark sarcasm. As a Thaumiel humanoid SCP, Connor walks a strange line between D-class and SCP. When confronted about this, especially about his being an SCP (such as during his meeting with SCP-082), Connor vehemently rejects his SCP status and aligns himself with the Foundation staff. Anomalous Traits '''Regenerative Immortality: Connor is unconsciously able to come back to life in a new body that retains everything from his past life (e.g. Clothing, memories, etc.) that was in his possession before death. This regeneration can cancel out negative effects, such as injury-based amnesia from inside SCP-3008 (occurring days or weeks before death) and the transformation effects of SCP-407 (though he regenerated as a tree while 407 was still active). Yet it's a painful experience every time getting killed. Aside from outright death, he does not regenerate beyond what is normal for humans. It is unknown whether he can die from age, it is shown throughout the series he ages from a baby to an adult. While the exact origins of his power are unknown, the ability to generate new clothing means this is not a biological power, and there have been allusions that he is possessed by a powerful demon. There is multiple rumors of him getting this from his birth or anomalous events, and snippets in later episodes point to an ancient, primitive group of people possibly having something to do with his powers.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anomalies